<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arthur x Reader NSFW: First time by Chronicsinner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636856">Arthur x Reader NSFW: First time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicsinner/pseuds/Chronicsinner'>Chronicsinner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Joker - Freeform, Lemon, Oneshot, reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicsinner/pseuds/Chronicsinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Arthur fleck had been dating for awhile but had never actually engaged each other sexually, until now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arthur x Reader NSFW: First time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Arthur fleck, the aspired comedian, we’re laying across his old worn couch. Your legs were entangled together as Arthur continued to grab at your lips with his own. You two had been dating for a while and had experienced numerous make out sessions together, but this was about to be the first time the both of you had gotten intimate, despite both of you wishing you had sooner. Arthur was shy and full of self-doubt, he was always afraid to make the first move, so you knew when the time came you would be the one to initiate.<br/>
You broke the kiss unexpectedly and sat up in front of Arthur. His dopamine fueled smile quickly diminished as he looked up at you in concern. “What’s wrong? d-did I-“ he started, his anxiety kicking in. He was beginning to panic thinking he made a mistake. You leaned in and gave him a quick kiss once more, trying to ease his worries. “You did nothing wrong, Artie. I just was thinking.. maybe we could try something a little different?” You whispered. “Do you mean..?” Arthur asked shyly.<br/>
“If that’s okay.”</p><p>You slide down to the floor and sit on your knees in front of the couch, perching yourself directly between Arthur’s spread legs. He bounced his legs nervously. You looked up at him to find him staring at you with glazed eyes. You could tell one of his laughing fits was about to occur. He was so fearful of what you would think of him. You shushed him gently and placed your hand on his cheek. “Shshshsh- it’s okay dear. Trust me. it’ll be okay.” You whispered. Arthur sighed and grabbed your hand and pressed it to his lips. You could feel his shaky breath caress your fingertips. “R-right. I-I am s-sorry.” He huffed, trying to calm himself down. You felt a hole form in the pit of your stomach as he tried to apologize for his illness. “Please don’t apologize. If you need more time its okay, but I promise I won’t judge you.” You cooed now standing on your knees. Arthur took a deep breath and wiped his face with his hands “N-no. It’s okay… I am okay.”<br/>
You kissed his lips before you got back down into your position. You slowly unzipped his tan slacks to reveal his large member bulging against his underwear. You grabbed it gently with your hands and pull it out, causing Arthur’s whole body to flinch. You blush as you see how excited he is already. His tip glistened with precum and ached for your touch. “You are so big baby.” you coo, trying to give him encouragement. You take his length and pump it within your hand before plunging it into your mouth. You heard a grunt exclaim from Arthur as he felt the warmth of your mouth wrap around him. You bobbed your head slowly, trying to give time for Arthur to adjust to the feeling before continuing.</p><p>Arthur with his lips agape petted your head softly, his hand trembling in anxious want. “F-fuck” Arthur said feeling himself drown in pleasure. You started to gain speed as you wrapped your tongue around his cock as if he was a lollipop; licking up from his shaft up to the head. “(Your name) I’m gonna-“ he stammered, starting to feel overwhelmed. You stopped and took his cock out of your mouth, a bridge of saliva connecting the two. Arthur worried maybe he was being too quick, but he was quickly reassured by you leaning up and kissing his lips before getting up off the floor. Arthur watched you completely enamored as you took off your pants and started to sit on his lap. Arthur now having been fogged by desire, slipped his hand up your shirt and tossed it off. He stared down at your breasts which were neatly covered in a bra bordered with white lace. His eyes lit up and He hastily reached over to your back and pulled at your bra, clumsily unhooking it. Down it fell, revealing your two perky breasts; nipples hardened with excitement. He looked up at you quickly to check If you were okay before taking your breast into your mouth. You gasp as you felt his tongue caress your budding mound. You put one of your hands around his neck and use the other to cautiously massage his groin. Arthur looked up and grasped at your panties and with some help, he managed to get them off. He could see the cum shine from your underwear, causing a devilish smile to appear across his lips in between his breaths. He loved being able to please you.</p><p>You braced yourself on top of him to make it easier for him to enter you. “I need you” you sigh, shaking in anticipation. He pressed against you firmly, pushing him inside your wet cavern. “Oh fuck!” Arthur whimpered; it was even better than the first experience! You twisted and turned your body, riding him as hard as you could. Ripples of pleasure exploded within the both of you with each thrust. Arthur grabbed your hand and pressed his head to yours. You could see him biting his lip between the tendrils of his hair blocking the view. He squeezed your hand harder as he got closer to release. Finally, Arthur and you orgasmed powerfully, you could see Arthur tremble as the waves of lust traveled through him. As everything came to a standstill Arthur looked up at you giggling. You began to worry, wondering if this was a laughing fit.<br/>
“Artie, you okay?” You asked. Arthur looked into your eyes and smiled. “I am just... happy. I am so lucky to have gotten a girl like you. Someone willing to do this with a bum like me.” You kissed him and wrapped your arms around his neck “you aren’t a bum, though I do like yours.” You joked. Arthur let out a loud laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>